


(Don't) Crack That Whip

by ChamomileTeaPages



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: "Crack that Whip" episode continuation, Caring for your nemesis, Fluff, Gen, Heinz has a platypus cup, M/M, POV Third Person Limited, Perry cares for Heinz, Sharing tea with your nemesis, Shippy Gen, Sickfic, Sleepy Heinz, this is all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChamomileTeaPages/pseuds/ChamomileTeaPages
Summary: Perry cares for Doofenshmirtz when he complains of a headache. This fic is pretty much a direct continuation of "Crack That Whip!" from Season 1, Episode 27.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus, Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	(Don't) Crack That Whip

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a month ago, but never really got around to posting it. So, here it is!

“I’m going to lie down for a bit. I promise I’ll be more evil next time, alright?” Doofenshmirtz states, a wince on his face. Perry turns around and pauses. He can’t just LEAVE Doofenshmirtz here, not when he’s in so bad of a shape. 

Doofenshmirtz sniffles and Perry can hear him walk away. 

Perry decides to stay. 

Doofenshmirtz pauses and says, “Perry the Platypus? Not that I want you gone, but why are you still here?”  
  


Perry takes Doofenshmirtz by the arm and leads him over to his bed. 

“You’re tucking me in?” Doofenshmirtz’s eyes sparkle slightly and the smallest of smiles appear on his face. Perry wishes he could say, “Of course.” 

Perry gently maneuvers Doofenshmirtz onto the bed. He removes his lab coat and gently places on the foot of the bed. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz takes his teddy bear and smiles widely. 

“Thank you, Perry the Platypus,” he murmurs as his eyes slowly slip closed. Perry takes the covers and smoothes them out over Doofenshmirtz’s body. Doofenshmirtz murmurs softly and Perry’s heart melts at the sight of his nemesis. Since when was his nemesis so _adorable_? 

He thinks he should leave; his heart is begging him to stay but his head is reminding him that he really needs to get back. 

In the end, his heart wins. 

Perry steers himself to Doofenshmirtz’s kitchen and pours some water into the kettle. At least, that’s what he _would_ do if he could reach it. Sighing, Perry hops up onto the stove and hops down, prize in hand. He fills it with water, heats it, and puts two teabags into...

A platypus cup? 

Perry rubs his eyes. No, his eyes aren’t deceiving him, that really is a platypus cup. He smiles, feeling as though his heart might burst. 

After a few minutes, the water begins to boil and Perry pours it into their cups. He chirrs to himself quietly. 

The tea smells absolutely amazing. 

Perry takes the two glasses and brings them over to Doofenshmirtz’s bedroom. The man’s dead to the world, snoring up a storm. He gently shakes Doofenshmirtz. 

“Mph?” the man mumbles and opens his eyes. 

“Perry the Platypus, you’re still here?”

Perry nods and sets Doofenshmirtz’s tea on his nightstand. Perry takes his own tea and jumps onto the bed, careful not to spill any. Doofenshmirtz carefully sits up, takes the tea, and smiles.

“Thank you, Perry the Platypus. Thank you.” 

Perry’s eyes soften and he gently pats Doofenshmirtz on the leg. They sip their tea in quiet, content to bask in each other’s presence. Perry takes in the scent of Doofenshmirtz; an ever-present aroma of campfire smoke and flower shampoo make their home in his nostrils. The combination shouldn’t be pleasant, but it is. 

Leave it to Doofenshmirtz to make something that should not smell good smell absolutely divine. 

Perry is taken out of his musings when Doofenshmirtz places his cup down on the nightstand and smacks his lips. 

“I’ll go back to sleep,” he yawns. “Goodnight.”

As he drops off to sleep, he mutters “Curse and bless you, Perry the Platypus.”

Perry finishes his tea and tucks Doofenshmirtz in. He hops off the bed, takes the cups, and places them in the dishwasher. With one last look around, he turns off the lights and jetpacks away. 

  
Perry grins widely, his heart beating a giddy thump-thump-thump. He can’t believe he _enjoyed_ spending time with his nemesis. But, he reasoned, his nemesis was sick. He needed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all can't tell me Perry would leave Doof in his hour of need.


End file.
